gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type
The YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type is a mobile suit featured in the original design series SEED-MSV and later appears in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Special Edition. Technology & Combat Characteristics As its name suggests, the GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type (EFT) served as a testbed for new mobile suit weapons, particularly those of the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam and ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam. The backpack of the standard GUAIZ is replaced by the prototype of the Justice's Fatum-00, and this flight support unit/subflight lifter is armed with two beam cannons and four machine guns. The rail cannons on the hips are similar to those of the Freedom, while its beam sabers and beam rifle are the same as those used by both Gundams. Lastly, two Vulcan guns are mounted on the head. The GuAIZ EFT was the first ZAFT mobile suit to have Phase Shift armor, but was still powered by battery pack as it was designed before the development of the Neutron Jammer Canceller. It was therefore unable to meet the energy needs of its PS armor and its energy intensive beam weaponry. When both systems ran concurrently, the MS only lasted for 5 minutes. An auxiliary power pack was later installed in the subflight lifter, but this only doubled the operating time. When the suit was subsequently deployed in the battle at Jachin Due, it was tethered to an external generator for longer operating time. Armaments ;*MA-M01 "Lacerta" Beam Saber :The only close combat weapons of the suit, they are stored on top of the rail cannons and can combine into a double-bladed beam saber. ;*MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS :Mounted in the suit's head are two "Picus" 76mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are mainly for intercepting missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. ;*MMI-M15 "Xiphias" Rail Cannon :Similar to the ones on Freedom Gundam, they are also mounted on the hips and folds into two parts when not in use. ;*MA-M20 "Lupus" Beam Rifle :The upgraded version of GuAIZ's MA-M21G Beam Rifle, it draws energy from the mobile suit's battery to fire energy beams that are highly effective against conventional armor. So effective is the weapon that only a handful of shots are needed to destroy an Earth Alliance warship. ;*MA-4B "Fortis" Beam Cannon :A pair of rapid-fire "Fortis" beam cannons are mounted at the front of the flight support unit/subflight lifter and served as its main weapon. ;*GAU5 "Volucris" Machine Gun :Four "Volucris" machine guns are mounted on the flight support unit/subflight lifter and are mainly used to shoot down incoming missiles or close enemy units. Special Equipment & Features ;*Flight Support Unit/Subflight Lifter :Prototype of the Fatum-00 unit used by Justice, it can be used as a flight pack when attached to the suit or deployed as a separate support unit/subflight unit that is remote-controlled or AI-controlled. Unlike the Fatum-00, this prototype only has three thrusters and is armed with two MA-4B "Fortis" beam cannons and four GAU5 "Volucris" machine guns. The number of thrusters proved to be inadequate and as a result, the thruster count for Fatum-00 was increased to six. ;*Phase Shift Armor :GuAIZ EFT is equipped with Phase Shift (PS) armor that ZAFT obtained from the four Gundams they stole from the Earth Alliance. History The exact production number of GuAIZ EFT is unknown, but informal witness testimony from both ZAFT and Alliance soldiers indicated that at least one unit participated in the Second Battle of Jachin Due, and said unit was tethered to external generators on Jachin Due and fought as a mobile turret of sort. Since there was no record of any official deployment order for this unit, the pilot might have sortied against order, but details remain unclear. In the photonovel, SEED MSV Senki, one such tethered GUAIZ EFT was destroyed by the combined efforts of Barry Ho's MBF-M1A M1A Astray and Jean Carry's MBF-M1 M1 Astray. Another tethered unit appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Special Edition and was destroyed by Athrun Zala in the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam. In the prologue of the Comic Bombom adaptation of Gundam Seed Destiny, an untethered GUAIZ EFT was shown to have held off Morgan Chevalier's GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger long enough for the GENESIS to fire the second shot. Gallery YFX-600R - GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type.jpg|Front lineart yfx-600r-lifter.jpg|Flight Support Unit / Subflight Lifter yfx-600r-mmi-m15.jpg|MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon middle_1270986922.jpg|Appearance in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Special Edition Notes & Trivia *The color scheme of the GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type is similar to the ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Mass Production Trial Type, likely hinting at their shared purpose to evaluate new weapon systems. References YFX-600R - GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type0.jpg|Rear lineart and mobile suit profile External links *YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type on MAHQ.net ja:SEED MSV/機動兵器